Various noises may occur during a telephone conference or a video conference. Some of the noises may be impulsive noises, such as ticks or pops having very short duration. Other noises may be constant noises, such as the sound from an airconditioning unit. Conference participants may also create various percusive noises by typing on a computer keyboard, eating, shuffling papers, whispering, tapping a table with a pen, or the like. Like the other forms of noise, the percusive noises can be picked up by the conferencing equipment and sent to far end participants who may find the noises distracting or disruptive. However, the percusive noises are different than some of the other forms of noise, such as constant noises, that may occur during a conference because of the frequency range where percussive noises are in relation to the frequency range for speech. Noise reduction techniques known in the art are generally capable of handling constant noises during a conference. However, current noise reduction techniques are not well suited to handle percussive noises. Therefore, a need exits for a method and apparatus for reducing percussive noises in a conference.